Godzilla:CN
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: Princess Bubblegum brings many heroes from three dimensions to help and save OOO from a disaster making behemoth or from something else that is even more terrifying.
1. Discovery!

6/16/14

1:35 p.m.

Location: Unknown Island near Japan

In a deep exotic jungle, few animals like monkeys, lizards, and birds are shown as a helicopter is seen from the sky that is about to land on a clear valley near to three female figures and a young boy. Those people are a team called the Crystal Gems. The tall and red one is Garnet. The blue and white one is Pearl. The short purple gangster is Amethyst. Last is a young boy with a gem on his belly is Steven Universe. They are waiting for someone to come out of the chopper after it landed. Coming out of the helicopter is a muscular yeti with blue jeans named Skips.

Skips: Long time Gems.

Garnet: As it is Skips. Sorry to call you out.

Skips: Nah, where having a whole week off.

It is revealed that they use to have adventures in history, especially even when Steven was not born.

Steven: So you guys hang out long time?

Pearl: Of course Steven, Skips has been helping us hunting aggressive supernatural beasts that are a threat to humanity and earth.

Steven: Whoa!

Skips: So you must be Steven.

Steven: Yes. Steven Universe. Son of Rosa Quartz, my mom.

Skips: Yea, I heard what happened to her, sorry about that.

Steven: Its cool, we get over with sad moments.

Skips: Yea, same here. Anyway, you girls found it.

Garnet: Not quite. But it is similar to that. Follow us.

They went inside a cave and see something interesting. Colossal 300 ft fossils of giant creatures. Tons of them. They resemble to dinosaurs and other creatures.

Steven: Whoa! All of these guys are way bigger than a T-Rex!

Amethyst: Even bigger than buildings and cruise ships!

Pearl: Yes they are. But try not to screw things up this time you too.

Amethyst: Whatever.

Skips: These corpses are about a thousand years old.

Garnet: Look over there!

They see some giant dusty corpse of giant bugs that attack those giants.

Skips: They must have lost the battles from giant animals after they die too. Except for one.

Pearl: Yes. We've been looking for its existence, but it's body was never found after the explosion in 1954.

Amethyst: But we did found that giant glow in the dark ball.

Steven: Yea. that thing is huge!

Pearl: What are you...

Suddenly they see a giant black slimy egg like cocoon glowing red and orange. Garnet scans the cocoon to see status.

Garnet: Its alive unlike the rest.

Skips: We need to study it while securing it.

Steven: Even the empty ones?

They see a empty hatched egg with it. But when they looked at the cave floor they see insectoid footprints.

Pearl: Odd?

Skips: Lets follow its tracks.

Garnet: According to this, these tracks are actually few days old before we came here on this island.

Skips: Few days old?!

Then they looked at a big outside hole that the hatched creature made before.

Skips: What ever it is... It may will cause the world into trouble.

_**Were is that mysterious creature go? What will happen if Skips and the Gems never catch it?**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	2. Power Hungry Worm!

6/16/14

2:03

Location: The City Park

At the beautiful day at the park were birds singing, ducks chilling at the ponds, families having picnics, flowers showing their beauty to the world. In the house of the park were five different characters play video games in the living room. One is a humanoid blue jay bird named Mordecai, second is a raccoon name Rigby, third is a chubby green man named Muscle Man, fourth is a small ghost with a hand on his head named High Five Ghost, and last is a humanoid goat intern named Thomas.

Mordo: Whooooo! In your face Muscle Man! My King beat your Sumo down!

MM: What ever man! I'm still better than you!

Mordo: Psss. Yea Right.

Suddenly his phone is vibrating. He answer to it.

Mordo: Hello?

CJ: Hey Mordecai.

Mordo: Whats up CJ.

CJ: So you wanna go swimming in the forest lake at 3 pm?

Mordo: Totally!

CJ: Cool! Love you.

Mordo: Love you too. Bye.

Rigby: CJ?

Mordo: Yea. Where just having activity date tonight.

All guys: OOOOHHHHH!

Mordo: Come on guys! You have special moments with your girls.

MM: Yea. Good point.

Rigby: Your right man.

Fives: Same here.

Thomas: I don't do something too harsh...

MM: Who cares Thomas!

Mordo: Well anyone for a another round?

All Guys: ALWAYS!

The guys continued to play their game.

* * *

6/16/14

9:05

Mordecai arrives at the lake with is yellow swimsuit on.

Mordo: CJ? Were are you?

CJ: UP HERE!

He looked at the cliff and see his girlfriend wearing a rainbow bikini and jumps off and dives into the lake.

CJ: How was that?

Mordo: Impressive. But not as better as this.

He goes to another cliff and jump off and wraps himself to dive in to make a huge splash.

CJ: Whoa! Nice.

Mordo: Thought you said that. Follow me.

They both went underwater and swim everywhere in the lake, they splashed each other couple times for fun, and did fun things. After that they relax at the shore of the lake, looking at that shiny moon, listen to the wolf howling.

CJ: Nature is always beautiful.

Mordo: Including you.

They both kissed and looked at the moon again as she rested her head on his chest. At the cart, Mordecai's phone is vibrated, a call from Skips.

Phone: Hey this is Mordecai,I'm not here yet so leave a message.

Skips: Mordecai! Where are you! We need your help now! We have a problem and that problem is headed near to the park city!

* * *

At the park, Rigby and his girlfriend Eileen the humanoid mole are playing video game called Zombie Aliens!.

Rigby: Show how its done again!

Eileen: My pleasure.

She did a special attack on the zombie aliens on the television.

Rigby: NICE!

They both give each other fives.

Eileen: So hows Mordecai and CJ.

Rigby: Well you know getting along. Looks like Mordecai is getting better with CJ than Margret.

Eileen: Yea. Still I wish Margret is done with college so she could come back.

Rigby: Yea. But that will make Mordecai feel obsess with her again.

Eileen: Good point.

Suddenly they feel the ground slowly shaken.

Eileen: What was that?

Rigby: I don't know. Earthquake?

Then they hear insectoid roar.

Eileen: Nope. That earthquake wouldn't roar like that.

Suddenly Skips and his friend Techmo and the Gems came in quick.

Skips: No its not!

Benson the gumball manager, Pops and humanoid lollipop, and the rest of the park workers heard and came to the living room.

Benson: Whats going on?!

Techmo: This city is being under attack!

Benson: Rigby what did you do this time!

Rigby: I did nothing! Me and Eileen were just playing video games and now the ground is shaking.

Pops: By what cause of this?!

Garnet: There!

Pointing outside. In the city, citizens are running screaming by something huge that's terrorizing the city. Revealing itself to be a giant blue worm with multiple small arms, eight red eyes, and eight mouths with sharp teeth on its head and a huge orange glowing lump on its back.

Rigby: DUDE! That the heck is that?!

Skips: Long story. Where's Mordecai?!

* * *

At the street, Mordecai is driving his girlfriend to home on his cart.

CJ: Man that was a great swim.

Mordo: More like a honeymoon.

They both laugh about that joke.

CJ: So do you ever have good times with Margret?

Mordo: Uh, well yeah after she goes to her dream school. But its in the past now. Because I have you CJ.

CJ: Aw. Thanks Mordo. You know I would have get to know her if that's co-

Suddenly Mordecai freaks out by stirring the wheel crazily by a huge blue tail that almost crushed them.

CJ: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Mordo: I DON'T KNOW!

They got a good look of the creature. But it looks at them as it was about to kill them. But then Garnet appeared and battles the worm like beast. Even the others arrive for Mordecai and CJ.

Mordo: Guys whats happening?!

Skips: A giant worm appeared and its headed to the nuclear plants.

CJ: But why there?

Skips: To harvest all the power and radiation to make it powerful!

Garnet was painfully defeated along with her gem partners by the worm. Then the monster continued headed to the plant. At the plant, one of the workers spotted a giant worm coming towards the place.

Worker: Guys Look! Alert everyone!

The workers activate the alarm to warn everyone in the plant to evacuate immediately. The worm made it there as it crash into the cooling tower to suck the energy and radiation. As sucking power, its orange lump glows into bright green. But when the heroes arrive they see a damage cooling tower glowing.

Skips: WERE TOO LATE!

Then the tower exploded, letting a green fog splatter all around.

MM: OOOHHH NNNOOO BBRROOO!

Rigby: Were gonna die!

Steven: From that of that glowing light that is coming towards us?!

Pearl: What light?

Suddenly they see a white orb shape light that is heading towards the park workers and the gems.

**_Where did that orb light come from? What will became of our heroes? What happens when the worm beast already devours all the energy, power, electricity and radiation? Find out next time!_**

**_Sorry it took so long. I promised next time it will be quicker than before;)._**


	3. Thousand Years to OOO!

1000 years later...

After the events of what happened long ago, no humans are around anymore. Now the dominate beings of earth were strange exotic creatures. There were candy beings, goblins, flame elemental, dragons, wizards, aliens, and many kinds of sapient beings. In a main new continent called OOO, there is a huge tree fort in the valley. It is a home to a 16 year old boy with a white bear hat named Finn the last human in this time, and his magical stretchable yellow dog name Jake. In the living room of the tree fort, Finn is playing video games on his little TV like robot friend named BMO.

BMO: You have reach the final level Finn. Defeat the final boss to save the girl!

Finn: I will.

He defeats the dragon in the game and won for the girl. His player makes out with the girl in the game.

BMO: Looks like you win love!

Finn: I wish that happen in real life.

He was a little bit upset being single after when his ex-girlfriend Flame Princess dumped him to be the ruler of her kingdom.

BMO: Oh yea that. Sorry to mention that Finn.

Finn: No its cool BMO. Even though I can find hope in the future.

BMO: Thats good.

Then Jake came in from his honeymoon with his wife Lady Rainicorn.

Jake: Hey dudes I'm back!

Finn: How's the honeymoon?

Jake: Terrific. Like watching movie theaters, fireworks, nature's image, and many things we watch. Anyway, you guys doing alright?

Finn: Doing good. Just playing games.

Jake: You still miss the good times with Flame Princess?

Finn: UGH! Jake I rather not talk about this all the time.

Jake: Dude I was just asking.

Finn: I'm sorry bro. Of course I do. I mean I shouldn't write that dumb letter to her to fight Ice King.

Jake: Yeah its kinda of my fault for making you do that. Sorry.

Finn: No worries bro. I mean it is important to see what the cosmic owl is trying to tell me in my dreams.

Jake: True. Well sometimes if we lost the ones we love...

Finn: We move on. Even when I lost my Dad again and my Grass sword. I don't know why he took off and never knew me.

Jake: Look dude, he may be your birth dad, but he doesn't prove to be a good dad to you. But our dad is the better dad to you.

Finn: Yea, your right.

Suddenly a round shape drone appeared to them and shows a hologram of Lizard princess.

Finn: Lizard Princess?

LP: Greetingsss Finn the human mammal warrior.

Jake: Whats up LP.

LP: Me and Princccesss Bubblegum found sssomthing interessssting that caussssed the origin of the mushroom war.

Finn and Jake were surprised to hear that.

Finn: Your highness, we be there on time.

LP: Thank you Finn.

The hologram disappeared as the drone leaves.

Finn: Jake time to pack up.

Jake: Whoa, I'm not sure if were ready for this.

Finn: Hey we been a lot of adventures all the time right.

Jake: Oh yea. Good point we survived from all those.

Finn: Yep. Now and always is Adventure Time!

* * *

Location: Ruins of an old human City

11:12 pm

Finn and Jake arrived at the ruins of ancient thousand year old human city from the desert.

Jake: This is it.

Finn: Lets check. Whatever it is, that really caused the mushroom war started and created the Lich. I attempt to find out who or what.

The boy goes to the ruins along with his dog to find out the true cause.

Jake: Boy, it really is true. Its been a tough battle long ago.

Finn: There they are!

They see Lizard Princess and Princess Bubblegum awaiting for them at the cave entrance.

PB: There you are Finn and Jake.

Finn: So whats the problem?

LP: Follow ussss to the underground.

They lead them to the underground cave to show them something important. And they see it.

Jake: No way! What's that?!

A huge black cocoon that glows red and orange that brightens the cave.

PB: Its a cocoon of a large power hungry creature that gave birth to the mushroom war and the new life of OOO.

Finn: No wonder. Especially the Lich.

LP: Him too.

Jake: So where did it come from?

LP: We have anssssswers from the people that we brought from the passssst that sssome of them knowssss about thissss. We created a time orb to bring them here for help.

Finn: Who are they?

PB: We'll show you to them.

At the other room, the Lizard guards are having a conversation with Benson which he's confronting them about keeping the cocoon creature alive for studies.

Benson: You are not fooling anybody of what you say that was a natural disaster! Well your LYING! Because its was not an earthquake or a typhoon and me and my friends been there and its was a FACT! Look, I just want to see if my friends were OK. This guy know were they are. And I want to talk to someone who's in charge! Not you guys!

He looks at the glass, in front of it was Lizard Princess, Bubblegum, Finn and Jake.

Benson: Well I know you looking at me like a fish in a tank. I know you keep telling innocents that it was a death zone but its not alright. Whats really happening is that your hiding something. And I have a RIGHT TO KNOW! I DESERVE ANSWERS NOW!

Lizard Princess looked at Bubblegum to see if she agrees too let them out freely. Then she nodded to her.

LP: Releassssse them.

The Lizard clan frees Benson along with the park workers and the gems so they can discuss about that menace. They introduce each other first and Skips mentions about the creature.

Skips: You see, this creature is one of the species called Akrid. Power hungry insecticide animals. Before the age of dinosaurs began, an Akrid meteor filled with millions of eggs crash landing into the ocean. There blood affects some of the animals of earth to mutate into colossal atomic giants. When the akrid army are ready to hatched, they battled with the giant titans for a million years until the birth of humanity. Somehow we discovered two of them in the cave filled with giant corpse. These two were the same new species and called MUTO. Massive unidentified terrestrial organisms. One that you keep right now.

Garnet: An the other is still hibernating as my scanners indicated.

Rigby: So how long did the other bug sleep?

Skips: The second Muto I'm not sure about. But this one I think it will soon to rise up.

Suddenly the ground shakes.

Finn: What was that?

Skips: The Muto Akrid! Its about to wake up!

_**The Akrid Muto Beast is rising! What will it look like? Can our heroes deal with that terror?**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	4. Code Name: MUTO

12:24 AM

The group checks the akrid cocoon as it brights the features and they feel it pumping hard.

Steven: Whats happening?!

Pearl: That animal is about to wake up any minute!

Jake: Princess! Doing something!

PB: Lizard Princess, can you electrocute the cocoon?

LP: Of course. Activate the stingers guards!

The lizard guards brings many stingers to electrocute the giant cocoon. As for a few minutes after they shocked it, the cocoon's red light starts to faded black. Everyone is wondering if they killed it.

Mordo: Did they kill it?

Pearl: I think so.

PB: Well, we don't feel any pulse from it, so its probably dead right now.

Lizard Guard: Everyone! Look there!

He points out a cracked hole in the cocoon, seeing there was a moving organic image.

Skips: Oh no.

Suddenly it pops out of its cocoon and kills one of the lizard guards. Out of its cocoon reveals itself to be a dark blue dragonfly like scorpion with four orange wings, sharp scythe arms, four legs, four red eyes with blue antennas, venomous fangs, and a long tail with a stinger at the end and red glowing features around.

Rigby: RUN!

Everyone ran away from that creature while other tries to attack it, but failed as they were killed from it.

Lizard Guard: Itsss to powerful!

It also spits orange liquid venom at one of the guards, burning them from existence. It even wipes out with its long tail and it lock out Finn.

Jake: Finn! Hold on buddy!

He stretch out to grab the akrid muto to stop him from attacking Finn. But the beast bites Jake in the face and threw him at the wall. Jake struggles to get up, but the muto attacks Jake and stabs him in the heart.

Finn: JAKE! NOOO!

Everyone was shocked to see that happen. It smashes the dying magic dog to the ground and it shrieks loud like an alien. Then its spread its wings to fly out of the underground cave. Its smashes through the ground, into the surfaces. It shrieks again and flies to a different location. In a destroyed underground, Finn checks on his pal.

Finn: Jake! Hold on man! We get you out of this!

Jake: Finn(cough) Its okay bro.(cough) No matter what happens. I'll always be with you in your heart.

Finn: Dude! I can't loss to many ones I cared the most! Please Don't go!

Jake: I tried but that bug brings(cough) the strong gun to me.(cough) Just tell Mr cupcake to keep(cough) and eye on Lady and the kids. And your(cough) your the best hero...(cough)

Then Jake fell in the coma near death. Finn freaks out and calls help to save Jake.

Finn: Jake! Wake up! Please! Jake! JAKE!

The lizard clan tried to make Jake pull through but its not working.

* * *

7:03 AM

Location: Elmore City

A city also filled with more exotic beings. There were food people, rainbow people, gnomes, robots, and animal people. In the neighborhood, there was a small blue house resident by a family of the Wattersons. In the living room was a 12 year old blue cat named Gumball and his step-brother is a 10 year old goldfish with long legs named Darwin. They are both watching TV to watch news of OOO.

Gumball: Man Finn is always a tough fighter.

Darwin: I know. Like he kills dragons, spiders, sea monsters, zombies, and demons.

Gumball: Do forget the lich. That freak is totally gone for good!

Darwin: Amen Brother!

They both give high fives. Then they see whats happening on the OOO news.

Darwin: Hey whats that?

They see and akrid muto flying through the valley.

Gumball: No clue. But OOO's favorite hero can deal with that.

Then their blue cat mom Nicole came in from grocery shopping.

Nicole: Hey boys can you help me with the groceries.

Darwin: Mrs. Mom! There's a new creature at OOO!

Nicole: Thats nice. Now help me with this.

Gumball: Sure.

Darwin: Imagine that were those heroes Gumball.

Gumball: Good point. In fact we get so much respect from citizens, get ladies, always having awesome adventures, and none of us guys can never get killed and die.

* * *

7:10 AM

Location: Candy Kingdom Hospital

Finn is tearfully distraught as he zips the bag inside of his best friend's dead body. His lovable brother and heroic partner gone as he was killed by that monster. Princess Bubblegum came in to check on Finn and comforting him.

PB: I am so sorry for your loss Finn. Jake was always a great guy.

Finn: He always was. Why do I always lose everything that I loved?

PB: Finn. Your not the only one. We all lost someone we love too.

Finn: Mostly for me. I lost my a girl that I love, my Dad who escape with knowing me, and my best friend and brother who is killed by that monster who created the Lich! And I'm going to put an end on it so it won't do the same to everyone!

Skips came in and heard.

Skips: You can't stop it Finn.

Finn: Why? What do you know?

Skips: The Muto is too powerful to be taken down.

Finn: You got any ideas to kill it?

Skips was silence for a moment and says...

Skips: Yes. I knew there is one way to destroy the akrid. Follow Me.


	5. Can't kill it but something can

7:15 AM

Location: Candy Kingdom Library

Skips is showing his books to his friends and others about how to stop the akrid beast.

Skips: Remembered when I mentioned about colossal atomic creatures that are born to fight akrid army long ago.

Mordo: Yea Skips.

Skips: A few survived as well, and one of them is more immortal as I am and the Gems. In 1954, after the world war II, humanity has awaken something.

Garnet: Yes, and there were some sightings of it. In jungles, oceans, and mountains. The human government has create a nuclear test in the pacific. But its not a test.

Skips: They made to kill it. But failed. As I met the gems, before working at the park, we track many clues and existence of him for years. And we believe that he is unstoppable with an atomic soul within him. Well call him ... _**Gojira**_. AKA _**Godzilla**_.

Everyone was curious and concerned about it.

CJ: Godzilla?

Finn: Another monster?

Garnet: Yes. And not just a monster... A god.

PB: Well, it is because of Earth's radiation and the Akrid blood that make him and most other animals to evolved and became immortal.

Garnet: Correct.

Rigby: So were a thousand years away from our time, do you guys think he's still around?

Skips: Maybe Rigby. Maybe. But right now we must hunt down the MUTO before it finds any power source. Even the stronger types of source.

Benson: But were can we find it.

PB: Well I do know the place were it has many power source. It is located in the Fire Kingdom.

Finn: Fire Kingdom? (gasp) FLAME PRINCESS!

* * *

12:17 AM

Location: Elmore Junior High

In the hall of the school with Gumball and Darwin.

Darwin: So anyway I don't know about cliffhanger and then it appears fine and calm.

Gumball: Well will never know about them.

Penny: Hey Gumball.

Then a humanoid peanut girl with antlers on her head appeared, making Gumball blush nervously as he is in love with her since.

Gumball: H-hey P-penny.

Penny: Hey I was wondering that if, you and I should go on a date tomorrow afternoon weekend.

Gumball's heart pumping fast loud and his brain screamed in joy after hearing that.

Gumball: A date!?

Penny: Um if that's...

Gumball: Deal!

Penny: Oh good.

Gumball: Hey wait. Wouldn't your dad be okay with it?

Penny: Yea, I mean you saved me from the car accident before remember.

Gumball: Yea. We I won't be late on Saturday.

Penny: Thanks Gumball.

She kissed him on the cheek and gets to class.

Penny: See you later.

Darwin: Wow man you got a date with Penny!?

Gumball: YEA MAN! I GOT ME A DATE BABY! But first I need to be train for a date again.

Darwin: Not a problem. We got your back.

* * *

6:43 PM

Location: Fire Kingdom

The flame guards are scouting the kingdom.

Guard 1: Well everything seems clear guys.

Guard 2: All I see is Dragons and Phoenixes flying around.

Guard 1: Yea I know that.

Suddenly they heard a pain roar of a dragon.

Guard 2: What was that?

Guard 1: You guys. Check whats going on out there.

Guard 3: Yes sir. Follow me guys.

The guards are checking the area with big rocks to find out were that noise came from. Behind the rocks was a few dead dragon bodies that were soaked, thin, faded, and skinny.

Guard: What the fireballs?!

Then they looked up and see the Muto draining the power source out of the dragon killing it. The creature looked at the guards and hiss at them.

Guard: One of you, warn Flame Princess! Rest of us has to destroy that monster!

One of the guards heads to the castle while the rest fight the akrid. But when it lands on the ground it strongly takes them down and spits venom to the other guards. One left as he is afraid to fight it alone, so he retreated cowardly. Then the beast use his scythe arm as it glowing orange it smash to the ground causing a sonic shock-wave and a quick earthquake, letting all the world hear and feel it. At the train were Finn, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost in, heading to the fire kingdom were the Muto is and they can feel the wave that it cause.

Finn: Were almost there. Thanks for coming with me guys.

Mordo: No worries dude.

Rigby: Sorry about your yellow friend in the cave.

Finn: Its cool. He's still in my melon.

MM: Melon?

Mordo: He meant his heart dude.

MM: Oh I see. You know who else is in my lemon. MY MOM! Ehehahaha.

He and Fives give fives to each other about that joke.

Finn: Uh?

Mordo: Just a lame joke he always give. You just gotta live with it.

Finn: Okay. I guess.

Meanwhile at the shore were the Gems, Skips, Benson, Pops, and the rest are at the viking like ship owned by barbarian like blue ogres call Marauders are getting any sign. Then they feel shock-waves that the Muto caused.

CJ: What was that!?

Skips: The Muto Akrid. It already drains the power at the fire kingdom.

In the Goblin Kingdom near the beach, the goblins are having are firework party at night. A young boy sees the ocean slowly shrinking as many fishes are struggling for water as they flipping on the sand.

Goblin boy: Daddy look!

Goblin father: Yea son?

Then he notices it too as many other goblins also sees it. At the marauder boat, the captain swings the bell for something that is coming to OOO. Skips and Garnet feel curious so Skips uses his binoculars to see what's coming. Hundred feet ahead, He sees three 50ft tall spikes swimming to this direction. Skips drop his binoculars as he was surprised that he knew what it was.

Garnet: What is it Skips?

Skips: Its him.

**_Why did the Muto glow Iit's scythe arm and smash the ground? Will Finn and the Park workers make it to Fire Kingdom in time? What is heading to OOO? Could it be another monster or a God? Find out next time!_**

**_Next Page Coming!_**


	6. A Monster Against A God!

7:02 PM

Location: OOO's Beach

Three huge spikes are shown head into the marauder ship.

Benson: What do we do Skips?!

But dives under it and makes a tidal wave at the shore to Goblin Kingdom as something sets foot on land. At the Goblin Kingdom, the goblin folks sees a tidal wave knocking down the walls and they ran from it. Some of them went to high ground and top buildings while a few didn't make it when they are drowned by the wave. The street was flooded with carts and thing floating in the water and all electricity of Goblin City went out. The goblin cops start to shoot red flame at the sky as they see something in their city. The whole goblin people see a huge reptilian beast passing by. It was about more than three hundred feet tall, dark purple grey armored scales, tons of large dorsal spikes on its back from head to tail, dinosaur like body with muscular arms and a long humongous tail. Then it went out of the Goblin kingdom as it heads to another location.

Goblin Cop: What on earth is that?!

Goblin Cop leader: I have no idea.

At for the train, it finally reach Fire Kingdom.

Finn: Were here!

Then a purple man and young boy in a coat sitting with them reveals themselves to Finn and the four park workers are Amethyst and Steven.

Steven: Hey Guys!

Ame: Sup.

Finn: Amethyst? Steven?

Mordo: What are you guys doing here?

Ame: Well five is not enough, so your gonna need a bigger gun like me.

Rigby: And why you brought Steven?

Ame: So I can show him how cool will the fight be.

Steven: Or how awesome it will be!

Rigby: Or how scary it could be when were HEADING FOR THAT!

Everyone in the train sees the Muto fighting the flame soldiers that there on the tracks. The creatures notices the train coming and turns tables to it.

Mordo: LOOK OUT!

Everyone panics as the Akrid is about to destroy the train. It grabs the front train while it is connect to the others. Everyone falls of the train, while the Muto bites off of it. Finn and the others fall off the train before the Muto swallow it whole. It focuses on Finn and the others as it about to attack them.

Ame: Watch and learn Guys!

Amethyst activates her gem to transform herself into a giant purple dragon (similar to the bewilderbeast from How to train your dragon 2) that is about the same size as the Muto Akrid. She breaths purple fire at the creature. Its dash through the fire and tackles her in the sky. The dragon riding soldiers come to aid Amethyst from the Muto. But the Muto is too strong as it knocked Amethyst down to the ground.

Steven: AMETHYST!

Even the dragon riders are defeated by the monster. The Muto grabs one of the dragons and threw it at the small volcanoes, crashing them cause a huge explosion. After everyone sees a gigantic reptilian feet in front of them. The Muto notice something huge is in the fire kingdom with it. It hiss at the huge stranger. While confronting it, the dinosaur like beast reveals his face and let out a loud roar at the Akrid monster.

MM: Dude! Don't tell me that's...

Fives: GODZILLA!

The mighty reptile roars again as it charges at the other monster while making huge footsteps. He swipes with his clawed hands but missed. The avian beast tackles Godzilla on the head for a moment. He knocks it to the big rock as it got off of him. It tries to spit venom on him, but didn't affected him due to his immortal radiation within him. He grabs the Muto and threw it to the castle. He slams it with his tail a few times until it dodges. It again tackles him in the face, but Godzilla bites it on the leg and knock it to the ground. The Muto Akrid go on its feet and about to face him again. But suddenly it senses something, far from OOO. It decided to retreat from the fight. Godzilla is still not finish with the creature until he kills him, so he follows it to the shore. Amethyst got up confused.

Ame: What just happened? Did I won?

Steven: Uh...

FP: Finn!

Finn: Flame Princess!

Flame Princess appeared with her guard Cinnamon Bun.

FP: Are you all right? What Happened? What are those monsters?

Finn: One of them is Godzilla.

* * *

10:32 PM

Location: Watterson House

Darwin is watching TV. He was surprised to see something interesting on the News. Nicole came in the living room.

Nicole: Hey sweetheart. What are you watching the news.

Darwin: Mrs. Mom! There were two giant monsters fighting each other in the Fire Kingdom!

The TV shows the Muto beast is head to the ocean, believing that it headed straight to Elmore City. Nicole was a little shocked and nervous about that it would happened.

Nicole: Oh dear no.

_**What did the Muto Akrid scented after retreating? Is it true that it will head towards Elmore City while Godzilla follows it. Find Out soon!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	7. Another Muto Beast!

5:15 AM

Location: Vampire Cave

In a normal house inside a huge cave was home to a punk rock vampire demon chick named Marceline. She is practicing with her guitar for some new songs. Then her phone ringed, so she answers it to hear who it is.

Marcy: Hello?

PB: Marceline!

Marcy: Hey Bonnie, whats up?

PB: A humongous problem! A power hungry creature that created OOO long ago has return. So we need you help Asap.

Marcy: I'm on my way.

She hangs up and gets ready to meet with her friends.

* * *

5:34 AM

Location: Fire Kingdom

The kingdom looks a little damage with a few dragons dead after they were drained from the Muto. Skips and Garnet analyzes the saliva of the creature. Pearl is arguing at Amethyst for bringing Steven in the battle.

Pearl: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TO BRING STEVEN INTO THAT DANGEROUS BATTLE!?

Ame: Chill Pearl, I'm just showing him how cool it was, I mean its not like I'm gonna make him battle those monsters.

Steven: That's true Pearl.

Pearl: Enough! Next do not bring Steven in any intense battles like that. He's still not ready to fully become a gem warrior.

Ame: What ever you said.

Pearl:(sigh)

Benson: I know how you feel.

He compares it how it happen to him with Mordecai and Rigby.

Finn: Skips whats up?

Skips: The Muto is fully charged. And I knew that Godzilla is still around.

Finn: Like he is still immortal like some of you guys.

Skips: Exactly.

Finn: But why did the Muto chicken out of the fight?

Garnet: According to my scanners, it flies to another different location and its not on OOO.

FP: Perhaps we'll track it down.

Finn: Flame Princess, your coming too?!

Marcy: So am I.

Marceline appears.

Marcy: So who had a party like that?

PB: Follow us Marcy! To the shore.

* * *

9:25 AM

Location: Pacific Ocean

A few different boats (Like the Marauders, Flame Soldiers, Candy Soldiers, Goblin Soldiers, and many tribe of beings) appeared in the ocean leaving OOO. With them is Godzilla that is seen underwater with his spikes shown on the surface. He wasn't attack any of these boats, he was only focusing on the creature that he is hunting. Flame Prince (Flame Princess's brother), leader of the Fire Military is showing his soldiers about that their dealing with.

FPrince: Muto. Massive unidentified terrestrial organism. However this demon is not terrestrial anymore, it is airborne. And we found out about it was the one that created the mushroom war and OOO. Right now its heading to another location, far from OOO. And the other beast called Godzilla is following the creature's tracks.

Skips: He's hunting. Just like a predator follows its prey.

Garnet: And I found out were its going. A city called Elmore.

FPrince: Then well tell the Elmore government about this so they can help us with this problem. Even though I have no clue were that monster is heading to Elmore.

Finn: Yea. Why Elmore.

Ame: Who knows. Maybe the town has more power, or a cool place to live...

Mordo: Or maybe its tracking one of its kind.

Everyone was spooked and curious to hear it.

FPrince: One of its kind you said?

Mordo: Well there were two eggs that Skips and the Gems found long ago.

Pearl: He's right! Maybe that's why the Muto sense it while battling Godzilla.

Eileen: That sense that could be that the other has hatched too!

* * *

9:34 AM

Location: The desert near Elmore in 84 miles

A group of green robot like soldiers are seen in the desert firing at something.

Soldier: Its too strong! Keep firing! We need to stop that thing from reaching Elmore!

What they are firing at was a huge spider like creature. It looked similar to the Muto Akrid, but it doesn't have wings, plus it has six red eyes, venomous fangs, eight long legs that are taller than an office building, two arms with scythe like the Muto, and a big sharp bottom end. Its skin is dark blue as the other creature. Its sharp bottom was huge as there is a large orange and red glowing part on top. As it was attacking the Elmore soldiers, it spits alot of gallons of venom to many soldiers.

Soldier: Sir! The monster is to-

Then the mysterious monster kills the soldier while calling the Mayor by spitting acid venom on him.

In the largest blue building were the Mayor is, The mayor is a humanoid green frog with a mayor uniform with a black hat and a black mustache.

Mayor: Hello? Hello?! Soldier!

He hangs up after he found out the soldier on the phone got killed.

Mayor: How could this have happened?

Then there's are ringing on his phone so he answers it.

Mayor: Hello?

PB: Mayor of Elmore, This is Princess Bubblegum, ruler of Candy Kingdom from OOO. Giant monsters are headed to your city!

Mayor: Wait, giant monsters? You mean more than one head to this city?

PB: You know about that?

Mayor: One of them is at the desert. See for yourself.

He send a hologram of the spider monster to Bubblegum. Everyone sees it.

Garnet: Thats the other Muto Akrid!

Then Bubblegum shows the hologram of the first Muto to compared the other.

Garnet: The second one is almost 300ft tall. Bigger than the other.

CJ: But it looks alot like a spider.

Marcy: Yea. Plus it doesn't have any wings.

MM: So why are they way different to each other?

Pearl: Perhaps a different sex, right?

Skips: Yes. The airborne is the male. And the huge one... is female.

_**What will happen if the two Mutos reunite in Elmore? Do you think our heroes have a plan to stop the two? Find out Next Time!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	8. Hokmuto in the Park!

9:41 AM

Location: The Pacific Ocean

CJ: So the dragonfly muto is a boy type while the spider muto is a girl?

Garnet: Of course.

Pearl: If they meet at Elmore City, they'll breed a new colony of their own in order to become the dominants of this planet.

Rigby: So how does Godzilla gonna stop Hokmuto and Skymuto?

Everyone was curious about what Rigby said about the names for the Akrids.

Rigby: What? Just thought of a name for both of them. Skymuto for the flying one and Hokmuto for the big one.

Skips: Hm, good point.

FPrince: Alright then, lets just focus on the plan here. So the Muto Akrids only feast on power, right? So we use a nuclear missile to lure the Mutos away form Elmore, while Godzilla follows them to the far ocean. Then we blew them all up. Unless you have ideas Skips, as you are an expert on everything.

Skips: I do have another plan. Gojira is the key to stop the remaining Akrid Muto species. He's the only one who can restore the rule of balance of this world.

Thomas: I go with that. I mean Godzilla isn't targeting any of us and he's doesn't mind that were following him right now.

FPrince: That maybe true, but I'm afraid he will cause massive damage to any location and innocents while battling the other demons. I'm sorry Skips, that plan won't work. Dragon Riders! Fly to Elmore City and be prepared for the other Muto!

DRiders: YES SIR!

The dragon riders flew off the boat and head to the city to help the military against Hokmuto.

* * *

11:09 AM

Location: Watterson House

Richard: Hey honey. Were Gumball?

Nicole: He's on a date with Penny. Just making sure. By the way, do you believe on the news were two giant monsters are headed to this town?

Richard: You mean Tina and Hector?

Nicole: No I mean... Let me show you.

She turns on the news and see two giant creatures fighting in the fire kingdom and went to the ocean. The news questions about if there going to Elmore or not.

Richard: Oh boy. Uh honey, I am not sure if they're headed to this place, but my gut believes that it will be true.

Nicole: Then have to get the kids and leave town immediately!

Then they hear knocking, so she answer it. Showing Penny's father, Mr. Fitzgerald.

Penny's Dad: Nicole! Have you seen the news!

Nicole: Yes I have, Thats why we have to leave town to safety.

Penny's Dad: But the government won't all that!

Nicole: Why?

Penny's Dad: Because there's another monster in the desert head to this town!

Meanwhile, after Hokmuto finishes all the military army in the desert, she is in the grassy valley were can see Elmore City closely. She is almost there were she can reunite with Skymuto. At the park, were Gumball and Penny are having a picnic on their date.

Penny: Its so loving to hang out outside Gumball.

Gumball: Yep. You and me, including birds, squirrels, trees, grass, sky, flowers, and alot of nature things.

Penny quietly giggles about what he said.

Penny: Say Gumball, wouldn't be amazing live in nature with green flora and majestic creatures.

Gumball: Yes, unless if some creatures don't attack me.

Penny: Maybe I can help you with that if that happens.

Gumball: Thanks Penny.

He placed his paw on her hand. The two blushed for a moment, then they both prepared for what they been waiting for a long time. They are about to kiss slowly. But when Penny opens her eye, she was shocked and surprised of what she sees.

Penny: Uh Gumball...

Gumball: Yea Penny?

Penny: LOOK OUT!

He looks behind him was a huge leg that tried to stomp him. But the two dodges from it. Something that almost kills the couple was Hokmuto, who arrived to elmore city. Everyone in the park screamed in terrified and runs away from it. The Muto kills some of them, then focuses on Gumball and Penny.

Penny: Run!

They ran into the forest while Hokmuto is chasing them. Both of them stop at the cliff of dead end. When Hokmuto arrived, few helicopters appeared to targeting the spider muto. She swipes some off them and ate the few as they were filled with power. Suddenly she smashes the chopper to the ground, causing Gumball and Penny to fall off a cliff and disappeared into the foggy lake. When the parents arrived to the park, they see it demolished.

Nicole: OH NO!

Penny's Dad: PENNY!

Nicole: GUMBALL!

They see Hokmuto destroying choppers.

_**Did Gumball and Penny survive that fall? Will their parents find them alive? Will Flame Prince's plan worked successfully when ready? Find Out next time!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	9. Finn's Old Adventures

10:14 PM

Location: Pacific Ocean almost to Elmore tomorrow on 8:00 AM

At night outside of the ship, Finn is looking at Godzilla swimming to hunt down Skymuto. Someone behind him was Flame Princess.

FP: Hey Finn.

Finn: Hey Flame Princess. No worries, I know your not getting back together with me. Just letting you know.

Then she hugged him sadly.

FP: I am so very sorry about Jake.

Finn began to feel sad about it.

Finn: I just can't believe it lasted like that. I mean we've been fighting giant monsters and survived. Except Jake didn't survived from the muto akrid.

FP: So do you want to talk about how you became heroes in the first place? I mean it could make you feel better.

Finn: I guess I should.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

10 years ago, my dad Joshua tells me alot of stories about heroes beating up villains, the mushroom war, human extinction and new species born to be dominants. When me and Jake go outside to see cool things, we discovered a deserted human city.

Finn: What is this place Jake?

Jake: Could be a human city. Maybe we can learn about the humans.

Finn: Then lets check!

We wandered around the streets to see anything interesting. All we see is old skeletons, cars, traffics, and way many broken buildings.

Jake: I'll take that street.

Finn: I'll take the other.

We go separate ways to find cool things. I still see more broken cars and dead people around in this place. At for a moment I heard something upon the buildings.

Finn: Jake?

I'm not sure if it was Jake. But then I see one of the buildings covered in gray slime.

Finn: What is this stuff?

As if I was about to touch it, a huge red eye with green pupil pop out of it. I was scared and terrified as I didn't see it coming. That gray slime show its tentacles and it tries to grab me. I escaped from it, but then the building topples down as the slime reveals itself to be a giant monster made of slime and has giant two red eyes. The chase is on. Then I see Jake on the other street that he went.

Jake: Whoa! Whats that?!

Finn: Run!

He comes along with me and we went into the building to avoid that slime monster.

Jake: You think we'll be safe here?

Finn: Uh...

Then gray slime appeared in the building as the slime monster got in and grabs the two of us. We were terrified of this to happen to us. Until it somehow let go of us.

Finn: What just happened?

Jake: Don't know.

We both check outside to find out why it let go of us. Then we see the slime monster being attack by a legendary warrior. He was a 12 ft tall blue elf with red hair and green eyes. And he got a huge awesome sword that stabs the monster. That warrior was extremely powerful to take it down until the slime beast retreated by turning into a flying saucer like stingray and flew away while with that smoke coming out of it. Then the mighty warrior looked at us to make sure were okay.

?: You kids alright?

Finn and Jake: Yes.

?: Thats good. Someday you be tough heroes in the future like me.

Finn: Who are you?

?: Name is Billy. OOO's best hero!

Finn: Billy...

Billy: Here.

He gave a large paper to us.

Jake: Whats this?

Billy: You find out and become one. Believe me. Later.

He leaves as he jumps to building rooftops. We looked at the paper and it turns out to be a map and hero tutorial.

Finn: Awesome! Dude you know what that means?

Jake: What?

Finn:... Adventure Time.

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

* * *

Finn: So that's how we became heroes. We travel around for training to become warriors like Billy.

FP: Well for me I've been in a lamp for 15 years because of my father is too chicken about my powers.

Finn: Yep. But you put that chicken into that coop.

They both laughed about it.

Finn: I bet Jake feels comfortable with Prismo now. Both of them reunited and party together.

FP: Yea. Say Finn.

Finn: What?

FP: Since your mostly alone in your home with BMO and Neptr. Do you think that if...

Suddenly they heard Godzilla growling as he dives underwater.

Finn: I think were getting closer.

FP: What time is it?

Finn: 5 AM. Three hours till we get there.

Meanwhile in the clouds, Skymuto is in a battle with dragon riders while headed to Elmore were his kind is.

_**Will our heroes make it in time to stop the Muto Akirds? How will Elmore be prepared for this?**_

_**Next Page Coming**_

_**By the way, guess what that grey slime monster is! Its starts with an "H".**_


	10. Arrived at Elmore

7:22 AM

Location: Elmore Junior High

All the kids at Elmore went to the emergency buses to be evacuated from this city, while Hector and Bobert, who graduated as military's big weapons months ago, stays with the soldiers.

Hector's Mom: Be careful sweetie. Make Mamma proud.

Hector: I will mom.

Bobert: More than half of hour until gargantuan lifeforms are head to this city.

Darwin: Mrs. Mom, were's Gumball?

Penny's Sister: And Penny?

Mr. Fitzgerald: Don't worry baby, she meet you at the safety.

Nicole: Gumball and Penny will be alright when we find them.

Meanwhile at the forest of the lake, Gumball and Penny were laying at the shore of the lake exhausted after they jump into the fall in order to escape from Hokmuto. Gumball opens his eyes and sees that he and Penny are in the forest.

Gumball: Penny? You alright?

She wakes up too.

Penny: Yea. I think so. Were are we?

Gumball: Probably in the forest.

Penny: What creature was that? Its even bigger than Hector.

Gumball: I'm not so sure. It looked almost similar to that flying monster from the OOO news.

Penny: You think that thing has a common with that.

Gumball: Maybe. Lets go find help.

Above the clouds of the ocean, Skymuto is killing many dragon riders by spitting venom at them. One remaining rider escaped to Elmore.

Rider: Got to warn Elmore! Now!

* * *

8:05 AM

Location: Bridge of Elmore

All the vehicles are evacuating from their city in the middle of a rainy day. The military boats are waiting for a trespasser coming.

Captain: Still no sign of any creatures.

Jets: Skymuto is nowhere in sight. Stay sharp guys.

The elmore bus is shown on the bridge with Darwin and Anais.

Darwin: Do you think gumball will be alright?

Anais: Of course. I mean he...

Suddenly a seagull bumped into the window while scaring the kids and flew off with an entire flock of birds.

Captain: One of them is here!

The soldiers see Godzilla underwater heading straight to them. But then he stopped as he got closer to one of the boats.

Soldier: Hold your fire.

The strange part that the spikes were 20 ft tall instead of 50 ft. Everyone was curious about they thought he would be extremely bigger.

Soldier: I thought the guys said it was...

But suddenly they were right before as it is reveal to be a tail that rises from the water. The huge and longest tail then splashes, cause a wave to knock the boats away.

Captain: FIRE! FIRE! NOW!

Some of the boats fire cannons at Godzilla. His body was too thick and armory to be penetrated from the bombs. He rises from the water while some of the boat fell off of him.

Soldier: Abandon ship!

Some of the soldiers got off the ships.

Captain: He's coming!

The monstrous king shows his face to everyone on the bridge. Darwin and Anais too sees it along with the other kids. The soldiers and tanks fire at Godzilla. A puppet bus driver named Rocky prepares to drives fast away from this battle.

Rocky: Hold on guys! This is going to be a bumpy ride!

He starts the wheel and the bus goes fast while some of the kids scream. We every citizens left, Godzilla breaks through the bridge and make his way to Elmore city to confront the creatures he's hunting.

Soldier: Flame Prince! Godzilla is in Elmore now!

Flame Prince: So are we. Alright men prepared for the mission you know what to do.

Flame Army: Yes sir!

Flame Prince: Send in the nuclear missile to lure all demons away from the city!

The dragons grab the missile and find Hokmuto to lure her.

* * *

8:23 AM

Location: Elmore forest

Gumball and Penny are getting closer to the city park.

Gumball: Were almost there.

Penny: I hope that thing is still there.

Gumball: Shhh. Whats that sound?

Penny: What sound?

They heard clicking noises in the woods. They don't see anywhere of where the noise is coming from.

Penny: Gumball I'm scared!

Gumball: Hold on. Will just run as fast as we...

Suddenly something from the tree grabs Penny into the tree.

Gumball: PENNY!

He climbs on top of the tree an see a 10 ft tall 4 legged spider with three fanged jaws and the color skin is the same as the Muto Akrids. It jumps to the other trees with Penny. Gumball chases them. He tore one of the branches off.

Gumball: Hold on!

He whacks the spider monster and make it let her go as she fell off the tree. Gumball jumps to save her and grabs the vine of the tree. They landed safely.

Gumball: You alright?

Penny: Yea. I'm...

She sees more spiders coming to kill them.

Penny: RUN!

They both ran through their lives while a huge pack of spiders chasing them.

_**Where did those spider monsters came from? Would Gumball and Penny escape from them alive?**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	11. Mission Failed! Gumball Captured!

9:19 AM

Location: Military Ship

In the ship filled with ten mech soldiers (similar to the VS mechs from Lost Planet game series) that are 20 ft tall with guns, lasers, and jet-packs. The robotic captain of this robotic crew tells his men to be prepared for battle.

Captain: Listen up! Elmore has got infected by bigger bugs! When the door is open, you will go out and blow them up and squash them like normal bugs!

Mech: Yes sir!

Captain: Good. On three. One. Two. Three!

The door opens as the mech soldiers flew out and head to elmore city to hunt the creatures. Meanwhile, Gumball and Penny are being chased by giant spiders. Suddenly a fire blast shoots one of the spiders. The one who made that blast is that one remaining dragon rider that lost his comrades from Skymuto. The dragon lands closer to the two.

Rider: Hop on!

Gumball and Penny jumped on the dragon as it flew away from the spider creatures.

Gumball: Thanks.

Rider: No problem. So what are you kids doing in the forest?

Penny: Long story. You know about these monsters that chased us?

Rider: I never notice about that. Anyway I'll get you kids to our base for quick safety.

Meanwhile at the destroyed park, Hokmuto has created a huge egg sack giving birth to a thousands. Many of them hatched as the same spider creatures that chased the kids in the forest. Upon the nesting ground were 35 ft long grey trilobite like creatures with wings (similar to Skymuto) and yellow glowing eyes, watching over their mother giving birth to the colony until the adult male arrives. She stole some electric power energy from buildings, cars, trucks, wires

* * *

12:24 PM

Location: Elmore Bay

The OOO soldiers brought many nuclear missiles on a small boat to lure the Muto Akrids to the trap.

Goblin Soldier: Were good to go.

Candy: Now we wait for the moment.

At the Base, Gumball and Penny were brought to safety. They have met with the team. The park workers, the Crystal Gems, and OOO warriors and royalty.

Gumball: I am a huge fan of you Finn. And I can't believe that thing killed Jake.

Finn: Yea. Me neither. But I'm not letting him wipe out others. Especially Hokmuto too.

Skips: The mechs are on their way to destroy the creatures, including Godzilla.

Penny: Godzilla?

Rigby: A giant 300 ft tall dinosaur monster that tries to kill giant bugs.

Gumball: But not us, right?

Garnet: The creature only hunts the Akrid animals like other ancient giants because they are a threat to earth.

Rigby: But some people don't think Godzilla is a great ally as he cares to restore balance as we do.

Gumball: Okay. So you guys studied him.

Pearl: Exactly. We've been tracking proof and his behavior for centuries.

Penny: Centuries? You mean you guys are immortal?

Ame: Yep. Besides getting killed and be dead.

Mordo: So about you guys in the forest...

Gumball: While were in the woods, more giant spiders, smaller than the huge one that attack us before the dragon guy rescued us.

Steven: Mini version of spider monsters?

Garnet: I believe that Hokmuto has already beginning to make a new population of the Akrids since she found a few power sources in this city.

CJ: Well have to stop this before its too late!

Benson: Well there are mechs and jets heading their way. Maybe we might have a chance.

Rigby: Um guys...

The raccoon guy points out the window. Out there was a pilot with a parachute seen out of the clouds.

Benson: Please don't tell me that...

Suddenly they heard crashes and they see falling damaged jets from the skies.

Rigby: Your Wrong Man!

Then they see an army of trilobites flying out of clouds and attack the ships.

Flame Guard: Were under attack! I repeat we are under attack!

The flying creatures battle OOO and Elmore soldiers at bay.

CJ: Kids! Go under the basement! Now!

Gumball, Penny, and Steven were into the basement from the battle of the Akrids. Amethyst transforms into a giant purple pterodactyl to attack the trilobites with the help from Flame Princess and Marceline. The fiery girl transforms into a flame dragon while the vampire queens becomes a giant mutant bat.

Mordo: Come on guys! Lets do this!

The park workers grab guns and other weaponry to fight off the creatures. Skips uses the swords to slash the monsters in half and pieces. Muscle Man uses shotguns to shoot them in the head. Pops was a professional wrestler, so he grabs one of them and force it to flew to another to knock them out. The rest of our park heroes use guns to shoot many of them. Garnet lethally punches them, Pearl uses her staff blade to slice them. Outside of the boat, every soldier and warrior battle tons of them while many jets falling from the sky. Then a huge shadow from the clouds shows up and dives underwater.

Candy: What was that?!

In the basement of the ship, Gumball, Penny, and Steven are still in one piece when they are safe in the room.

Penny: You think we'll be okay?

Steven: Of course. We got this under control.

Suddenly giant fangs coming out of the walls letting the ocean water flooding in. The gang from upstairs can feeling the boat shake and they realize that the kids are in trouble.

Pearl: The kids!

Pearl, CJ, and Eileen heading to the basement to save them. They rescued Steven and Penny from drowning. Then they now try to save Gumball, but then the fangs tore the room apart from the boat, separating Gumball from the ship.

Penny: GUMBALL!

CJ: Hold On!

CJ and Pearl dive in to save him. But then the one that tore the room apart reveals itself to be Skymuto. He knocks the girls away before leaving underwater when he scene power from the missiles in the surface. One of the trilobites dive in and captures an out cold blue cat.

Mordecai and the other came in to help.

Mordo: CJ! You alright?

Skips: What happen?!

Penny: It took Gumball!

She said tearfully and terrified.

Everyone was shock about it.

Finn: We have to save him!

Skymuto appears out of the ocean and kills the guards so he can steal the missiles and flies off. Many of the creatures, including the ones holding Gumball, followed him. At town Godzilla sees Skymuto and the pack flying passed through him, so he follows were they're going. At the other part of the town, Elmore police force evacuates the citizens, including Nicole and Richard, they see a huge swarm passing by too. They also see Gumball with them and they were horrified.

Richard: Gumball?!

Nicole: NO! MY BABY!

The police force forbids them to save their son as it is too dangerous. Near the park, Skymuto lands on top of the building to see a huge glowing nest close. He flies to there and landed there. He finally unites with Hokmuto. Both of them petted each other and the male Muto gives her the missiles so she could drain more power in order to birth faster and make a strong and powerful army. The trilobites surrounds them in a romantic moment, while one of them prisons Gumball into the slime yellow walls with victims of Elmore. Skymuto senses Godzilla heading to the Akrid nest. He leaves his mate and find the alpha predator to destroy him.

_**Flame Prince's plan has failed. What will be their next plan? Will they have too work together with Godzilla? Will our heroes rescue Gumball? What will become of the victims that the Muto Akrid army captured?**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	12. Let Them Fight

1:02 PM

Location: Middle town of Elmore

Godzilla has found were the Muto is going as he heads there. As he continues to hunt them down, he heard jet pack sounds from the sky. When he looked up, he sees five Military Mech flying to Godzilla's location.

Mech 1: Alright men, the Captain and the others are helping Bobert and Hector battling with more Muto creatures. The rest of us will take down this lizard. You ready for this?

Mech army: Yes sir!

Mech 1: Good! Now kick some lizard tail!

The mech started shooting lasers at the giant monster as it roars at them. They surrounded him and still keep shoot him. H e tries to swipe them away but to fast. One of them garbs him on the back of the head. When he notice that, he bi slams him to the big building to get off. The mech fell to the ground but not dead.

Mech 1: You alright?

Mech 2: Yea I'm good.

He starts flying again and join the others in the fight.

Mech 3: A better idea. Let shoot it in the eyes!

Mech 1: Well will find out if it works.

They tried to shoot missiles into the creature's eyes, but he dodges fast from them. Then looks at them he gave a loud sonic roar at them, frying their circuits. They all fell to the ground but survived. Their jet-packs and lasers won't work because of that roar. But they're four mech on the ground. The first mech is behind him. He's about to shoot both missiles and lasers behind Godzilla's head.

Mech 1: Feel this!

Then he shoots, cause a huge cloud of smoke to appear. For a moment the smoke clears as it reveals Godzilla's face in front of the mech. The giant behemoth grabs him and looked closer to his face. The first mech is prepared of what the monster would do to him. But Godzilla rips the jet pack and weaponry off of him. Then he puts him down and roars as he leaves. The other mech check on him.

Mech 2: Yo alright sir?

Mech 1: I'm fine. But why did he spared us when he had the chance?

Mech 3: No clue?

* * *

1:28 PM

Location: Elmore Bay

After the battle with trilobite Mutos, there were several warriors and soldiers hurt and killed. At the main boat, Finn is comforting Penny about Gumball being kidnapped.

Finn: Don't worry will get him back safely.

Penny: I hope your right.

Finn: Me too. Thats why I can't letting anything happened the same thing that happen to me.

Rigby: Hey Finn! The coach is speaking.

Finn: Okay. I promise Penny I will save him.

Penny: Thank you.

Flame Princess sadly watched Finn cheering up the peanut girl. She leaves as she had plans of her own. Outside Flame Prince is giving a speech to every soldier and hero.

Fprince: Everyone, you are being send in by a halo jump. Now I realize that not of you had some experience. Frankly none of us has a situation like this before. I will not be asking one of you to take this league. If I not have complete faith of your ability to succeed. I know many of you have family and loved ones still in the city and that you want to help them. Well this is your chance. Your courage will never be needed more than it is today.

He finished his speech as he left. The soldiers are getting ready for the halo jump of the ultimate missions. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost volunteered to go with them as they say goodbye to their friends.

CJ: You promise me you knock em dead.

Mordo: You bet.

They kissed each other. Eileen kissed Rigby's check, hope he'll make it out okay with the others.

MM: Well fives, when we get through this. We get to see Starla and Celia again in our time.

Fives: Definitely.

Benson: Well guys, even you always slack off for years, but I wanted to let you know that you are all best and great friends to hang out.

Mordo: Thanks Benson. You too.

The Gems are ready to join them.

Pearl: Okay Steven just..

Steven: Stay here to keep an eye on Penny. Got it. She needs to be protected until this war is over.

Pearl: Oh. Well very good Steven.

Garnet: Good Luck Steven.

Ame: Piece out Homes!

Steven: Piece out Homies!

Marceline and the OOO warriors are prepared for the mission. Finn is suited with jet-pack and mechanical swords on both hands, thanks to Bubblegum she made for him.

Finn: Thanks Bonnie.

PB: You very welcome Finn. Though I don't know were Flame Princess is right now.

Finn: It can wait. But right now theirs a blue cat stuck in the tree and I will help him to climb down.

Flame Prince watches everyone being ready, he talks to Skips about his plan.

FPrince: So Skips, this alpha predator of yours... You think he's strong enough to take down the problem?

Skips: The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control. But not the other way of around.

He knows the only way to save this city and its people is to...

Skips: Let them fight.

Meanwhile Bobert and Hector are losing the battle against the Muto akrid army. Bobert was tackled by too many of them, but luckily Hector got them off of him. He smashes some of the monsters and whacks few of them.

Bobert: I believe that it is best that we retreat immediately.

Hector: Good Idea. We lost alot of man here.

Both retreated from the Muto army. Nicole, Richard, and other citizens sees Skymuto coming with a huge pack. Then they see Godzilla coming too. As everyone found shelter. Nicole was the last to see Godzilla battling Skymuto again including the trilobite Muto army before the door closes on them.

_**Was Skips right about Godzilla being their only hope? Would Nicole and the citizens be safe in shelter from a colossal battle?**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	13. HALO Jump!

7:56 PM

Location: Above Elmore

In sky high, three big planes are shown above the clouds. On of the plane have the park workers and Finn in it, wearing future like soldier uniforms. In there, all the men are waiting for the time to jump out. Finn was looking at a photo of Jake and himself in their home.

Finn:(sigh).

The park workers cheer Finn up.

Mordo: No worries man. You got friends.

Rigby: And homies.

The heroic boy smiles for hearing them saying.

Finn: Thanks guys. Even its been quick to know you, but you guys are the best.

The gang were happy to hear that.

Pilot: Alright boy there's your spot! Suit up and fell like a fire ball!

He opens the hatch of the plane as all the soldiers are getting ready for the Halo Jump. They put their helmets on and what for the beep. For a moment, the plane beeps as all the soldiers ran outside and jump out of the plane as the others did from other planes. Their shoes are releasing red smoke out of them to let the city know they're here before they get there. They dive into dark thundering clouds.

MM: Whooooooo!

Rigby: Dude! I'VE SHOULD HAVE BRING A BURRITO WITH ME!

MM: AND WINGS!

Finn:TO FLY?!

MM: NO! CHICKEN WINGS FROM WING KINGDOM!

Finn: I'M GUESSING THAT'S A RESTAURANT!

Mordo: CORRECT!

After a few minutes as they fell out of the clouds, they see the city becoming a disaster as there were smoking buildings, fires and barely being infested by Muto akrid colony. The guys sees Godzilla fight Skymuto and his pack in a foggy area. Then the gang release their parachutes to land on a safe area of the streets. As they landed, they took off their parachutes and plan to regroup at the Muto nest of the park.

Mordo: All right guys, we'll meet up with the others at the park were the bugs came from.

All: RIGHT!

They ran through the streets to look for the park. When they pass through long streets, they see a few eaten corpse of Elmore people covered in orange glowing slime.

Fives: Something tells me there in this street.

Mordo: Lets just keep going to make sure nothing knows we're here.

MM: Gotta Bro.

They look out for any hostile targets that willing to show themselves to them. For a moment, it is still quiet.

Rigby: Hm. I guess they get enough...

Then suddenly a spider Muto pops out of the window and confronts the soldiers.

Mordo: Shoot it!

They shoot the spider down, but more appeared and began to attack. One of the spiders kills one of the soldiers by tacking and eating him. Another soldier throw a grenade at an area filled with large pack of spiders and blows them up. But the spiders somehow stop attacking them.

MM: Whats with them?

Mordo: No clue.

Finn: Look out!

They see a huge rolling target coming into their area. The guys move out of the way as the weird round object reveals to be one of the Muto Akrid. A 20 ft tall armored beetle. It targets them by rolling again. The soldiers try to shoot by too thick by that armored shell.

Rigby: Its too powerful!

Finn: Then we shoot it at the bottom!

Mordo: Good idea!

MM: I'll distract it. So Mordecai can slide through the bottom to blow it up.

Muscle man confronts the Muto beetle as it killing other soldiers.

MM: Yo Bugs Beetle! You wanna suck my guts? Well here they are Bug Boy!

The Muto beetle rolls to him, Muscle Man dodges as the creature stops roll. Then Mordecai ran into its side and slide through while shooting at the stomach, letting all that orange blood coming out. The beetle feels weak and roars at the gang. But Rigby threw a grenade at its mouth and exploded into pieces of crust and orange slime.

MM: Whoooo! Nice going Rigby!

Rigby: I told you I always got skills!

Mordo: Yea. But how did Hokmuto gave birth to many types of these things. Shouldn't all of them be larva's like Skymuto in our time?

Rigby: Good point.

Their walkie talkies are vibrating so they answered it.

Mordo: Yes?

Skips: Mordecai, This is Skips, are you almost there to the Muto Akrid Nest?

Mordo: Yea. But what about the Muto babies? Why do they look different instead of being larva types.

Skips: It could be that Hokmuto has drain alot of power from electricity, gamma, nuclear, radiation, fire, fossil fuel, gas, and other sources. I believe that one of those powers make Hokmuto gave birth to many types of Akrid Muto.

MM: And those missiles they took making her nesting a huge hive of bugs way fast.

Skips: That could be true. You guys have to stop it before its too late.

Finn: On it Skips! Come on guys! Once we get all the people out, will blow up the bug world!

The soldiers continue to their quest. They finally arrived to the park and see Hokmuto almost done nesting a huge hive in a deep burrow.

MM: Yeash?! Thats one big glowing egg sac.

Finn: Looks like she's done.

Rigby: How do we get in there with her here?

Suddenly they heard whale like growls behind them. When they looked back they see a huge shadowy figure in the fogs. Something from the fogs reveals to be Godzilla, who now arrives to deal with the creature he's been hunting for.

MM: Well guys, looks like the show is about to start.

The huge dinosaur roars at Hokmuto loudly, letting her know he's here.

_**This is gonna to be a begin of battle with Godzilla against the mother of Muto Akrid! The guys will meet up with the others to save the victims in the hive!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	14. The Show Begins!

8:14 PM

Location: The Elmore Park(formerly) Akrid Muto Hive

The might creatures roars at the power hungry beast. Hokmuto leaves her nest hive to battle him.

Mordo: Guys lets go!

The gang got out of her way. Two beasts charged and clashed each other. Godzilla grabs Hokmuto in the neck while she struggles by spitting venom around. She swiped him with her sharp scythe arms to back off. The atomic monster bites her arm to clash her down. The grabs her body and threw her to the streets and charges at her. Meanwhile, the guys met up with the others and head to the burrow were the hive is. They see alot of Muto eggs that there are like more than a thousands.

MM: Yeash Bro!

Rigby: There's like a billion of these things.

Mordo: Look over there!

They see the victim prisoners including Gumball stick to these sticky walls like cocoons. Under them were eggs of Skymuto larva's.

Finn: We have to get them out now!

Guys: Right!

There are going to rescue the victims, but suddenly they were knock off by a 25 ft tall reptilian like mantis with long sharped arms. It is one of the royal guards of the hive. It hisses at the intruders from trying to free their meaty food. Then two appear to aid their type.

Finn: No way we'll let them eat those people!

Godzilla seems to overpowering at Hokmuto. He knocks her to one of the buildings a few times. He threw her to the ground. She get up and sprays venom to Godzilla's eyes, blinding him. He took the venom out of his sight and sees her charge at him. She tangles him with her legs and she tries to bite him in the face. But the reptilian beast grabs one of the sharp objects from one of the buildings and stabs her in the neck to let go. It didn't kill her, as she rips the sharp object out of her neck, she hisses in rage. She swipes her sharp arms and legs at Godzilla many times. But Godzilla grabs her limbs and threw her to the big building. He pounces her with his tail a few times. Meanwhile the OOO warriors, Elmore Soldiers, Crystal Gems, and our known heroes are battle the Muto guards. Marceline use her black rope to tangle one of the monsters down and got on it. She use her ax guitar to slash and slice the bottom off, killing it. Then spiders and beetles are to help the guards against their enemy. Amethyst turns into a bull to charge at one of the beetles. Garnet punches alot of spiders. Pearl slices every spider in half insight.

Garnet: Get the citizens out to safety. Well handle the Akrid Muto army!

Mordo: Were on it!

The guys rescues the prisoners from being eaten soon. Meanwhile, Hokmuto is about to lose when Godzilla stomps her to the ground. As he is about to make a final kill, Skymuto appears to stop Godzilla by tackling him on the head and drove him off of her. Then his mate got on her legs and began to charge at their enemy, cause him fell on one of the buildings. He got up and roared at the Muto mother, but Skymuto stabs him in the back of the neck with his sharp tail that is strong enough to penetrate Godzilla's skin. Then Hokmuto stabs him in the shoulder with her sharp limbs. They both strongly tackled the mighty lizard. The choppers arrived to the hive and the guys bring the survivors to them. When they almost done rescuing the survivors, Gumball is last to go. Finn goes to rescue him, but suddenly he was grabbed by a Muto guard. It threw him to the wall and attacked him. Finn uses his sword to slice the creature away. He tries to get to the bull cat kid, but the royal guard prevents him. Marceline sees him in trouble.

Marcy: Finn use this!

She throw he black rope to Finn and he use it to tangle the guard's face, forcing it to let go of him. Then OOO' hero climbs on the monster's head and slices it off the body. The creature collapse to death. Now Finn goes to Gumball and torn him off the wall.

Gumball: Uh... Finn?

Finn: Don't worry. We get you out okay.

He takes him to the chopper with the other survivors.

MM: Were good to go! Let skedaddle!

Finn: But what about those things in the hive!

MM: Will figure out a way to kill them all. But right now is to retreat! There are to many bugs to handle here.

They see an army of Muto Akrids like trilobites, spiders, beetles, and mantis guards coming from their egg shells and outside of the hive. The soldiers had no choice but to retreat to bay.

Fives: Lets go guys!

All of them headed to the streets were that could led them to the Ocean. But Finn secretly stays behind as he look to a breeding army. He has no choice but get rid of them all.

Finn: This is personal.

FP: Finn!

Finn: Flame Princess?

He sees his former girlfriend in the sky holding some kind of ruby.

Finn: What are you doing here?

FP: This might help you. This is an explosive ruby found in the volcano from my kingdom.

Finn: Thanks. We can use it to get rid of them all.

FP: Lets do it.

Finn: I'll throw it to those missiles over there so you shoot it to get rid of those bugs.

FP: Right.

Meanwhile Godzilla struggles to fight both Muto Creatures that are about to win, they even knocked him to another building and they stabbed him with their sharps many times and spit venomous slime at him.

Finn: Alright. Here we go.

He wait for the right moment to throw the ruby. Then he now throws it to a pile of missiles and dead mechs that are killed.

Finn: Now!

She shoots a single flame blast to the ruby.

Finn: Run!

Before the flame blast reaches the ruby, both ran away from the hive. When it hit the ruby, it now create a huge explosion with the missiles, killing all in there. As Hokmuto is about to stab Godzilla in the face, she sees an explosion from here hive. Shocked and terrified to see it. She ran to her hive, trying to rescue her offspring, even Skymuto follows her as they let go of Godzilla. We they arrived, they see what they don't like. A destroyed burnt rotten nest filled with all toasted corpse of all of their young. All the trilobites, spiders, beetles, and mantis guards are destroyed for good. Hokmuto let outs her mournful cries for the death of their young. As Finn and Flame Princess is about to escape to their friends, they were spotted by Skymuto. He and his mate were out rage on them when they found out they took them down. The fiery girl shoot flames at the winged beast, but he whacks her way to the car, knocking her out cold.

Finn: Flame Princess!

Skymuto spits venom at Finn, but Finn dodges from it. When there friends looked back they see Finn in danger.

Marcy: Finn?!

Mordo: Lets go save him!

They head back to rescue them. As the boy battles him, he was suddenly stabbed in the shoulder by the female. She made him collapse to the ground and about to rip him apart. Flame Princess woke up and sees Hokmuto stabbing Finn.

FP:(GASP) FINN! NO!

**_Will Finn be killed by Hokmuto? Will our heroes save his life from the razors of those monsters?! Find out soon!_**

**_Next Page Coming!_**


	15. Fight to the Death!

8:35 AM

Location: Streets of Elmore

Finn is trapped with his shoulder stabbed by the sharp limbs of a female Muto Akrid. Everyone were shocked and horrified to see. Even Gumball can this happening from the chopper he's on with the other survivors.

Gumball: Finn!

Flame Princess struggles to get up and rescue him. But when Hokmuto is about to torn Finn arm off of him, everyone sees a blue light in a huge clouded fog. It reveals to be Godzilla's tail spikes that glow blue light. The blue light get brighter from tail to his head. Godzilla's eyes have turn blue too. Hokmuto was curious of whats going on with him. Godzilla took a deep breath and then suddenly. He releases an atomic blue flammable breath out of his mouth at her. Forcing to let go of Finn by take her scythe arm out of his shoulder. Everyone was very surprised to see Godzilla breathing blue fire.

Rigby: DUDE! HE CAN BREATHE FIRE?!

MM: LIKE A DRAGON!?

Fives: WHOA!

Mordo: I'll help out Finn!

Mordecai goes after Finn and Flame Princess. Hokmuto collapse down from that tyrannical fire. Exhausted and barely burnt. Skymuto comes for her aid again by attack Godzilla from the skies. Godzilla tries to reach Skymuto but the winged creature is fast.

FP: Finn! Finn, are you okay!?

Finn: (Ugh) Just sore.

Mordo: Hold on!

He called his friends to lure Hokmuto away from Godzilla's battle with Skymuto.

Mordo: Rigby! Lure the big girl away to the bay!

Rigby: How are we gonna do that?

Ame: Leave it to us.

The Gems attack the Muto mother. That got her attention as she follows them to the ocean. The whole gang followed except Mordecai and Flame Princess who are looking after Finn. The battle with Godzilla and Skymuto is getting rougher than before. The flying monster grabs him and spins him around, knocking into one of the buildings. Skymuto took off and disappear when Godzilla tries to get up. He didn't see him anywhere in this city. When he was looking for his target, he turns around and see Skymuto behind him. The creature grabbed him in the face, biting on his snout, stabbing him in the chest with his tail few times. He even pushed Godzilla into that huge building, were Nicole and the other citizens are under it. The people can feel and hear them fighting close as they are frighten and panicked. As Skymuto is still stabbing him in the chest, Godzilla grabs his scythe arm and torn them off of him. Skymuto screech in pain, but Godzilla releases his atomic fire at him. After being burnt, Skymuto retreats the flames and disappeared again. Godzilla looks around again. But suddenly Skymuto appeared charging to Godzilla's side. When he looks, the sharp tail went into his face. Crunching noise can be heard, but the tail didn't stab him in the face. His tail was grabbed in the mouth of the atomic beast. He torn Skymuto's tail off, letting him screech in pain again. While he is suffering of his tail cut off, Godzilla swiped him into the huge building with his huge tail. Inside a crushed building, Skymuto is extremely injured as he tries to get out and fight. Godzilla use his atomic fire to burn him in the building. The winged Muto suffered his whole body being on fire and his wounds. Now Skymuto is dead from the fire. As Godzilla won this fight, we was very exhausted from the attacks. Suddenly the huge building crumbles on him. He collapse to the ground were the citizens are. The shelter was destroyed by the crumbled building. As the three sees it, they continued to head bay. Finn was getting very weak from his wounded shoulder that Hokmuto stabbed him.

Mordo: Time out!

They stopped to give Finn a rest for a few minutes.

FP: Hold on Finn. We make it.

Finn: Hope your right.

FP: Me too.

Mordo: It will.

Then they see Godzilla's hand on the streets closer to it. They even see Godzilla's face even closer. The dinosaur like behemoth looks at them for a moment. The three looked at him sadly as well. Godzilla lays there as his appearance disappears from the ashed fog of the huge building.

FP: Is Godzilla...

Mordo: Maybe.

Then heard shooting at far. Realizing that its there friends battling Hokmuto.

Mordo: Lets go.

Meanwhile at the Elmore Bay, our heroes and soldiers are about to lose against the last Muto Akrid. She spits alot of venom on every area were many soldiers are. She knocked many boats and ship, destroying them to drown underwater.

Rigby: She's too strong!

MM: Rrraggh!

Muscle Man uses a jet pack to get on Hokmuto's back head and tries to shoot it. But failed as she shook her head, letting Muscle Man fall off of her.

Fives: MUSCLE MAN!

Fives turns into a orb saving Muscle Man from the fall. But the giant bug beast knocks them into one of the ships out cold. The Gems tried to surround her but she spits venom at them. But Garnet and Pearl dodges from it until the creature knocks both of them into the ocean.

Ame: Hey Lady Bugs! Pick on somebody your own size!

She turns into a huge purple griffin as Marceline tags in and becomes a bat monster to take out Hokmuto. But Hokmuto jumps on Amethyst and tackles her. When Marceline tries to attack her on the back, Hokmuto turns around and spits venom at Marceline's eyes, blinding her. Now the monster grabs Amethyst and threw her at the vampire queen, knocking them into the water. When Mordecai, Flame Princess, and Finn arrived, they see Hokmuto winning as their friends are close to lose.

Mordo: Take Finn to the medical boat!

FP: What about you?

Mordo: I'm going to lure her away from this city!

He goes to the cannon boat to lure Hokmuto's attention from everyone.

Mordo: HEY! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE YOU STUPID BUG MONSTER!

The creature hissed at him as he shoots cannons at her. He activates the boat to move far away from Elmore. But Hokmuto swims faster to the boat.

Mordo: Aw man! Come on!

He tries to make the boat faster, but Hokmuto reaches the boat and shredded it with her scythe arms. There were now pieces of the boat floating in the ocean. When she left to attention on the medical boat, Mordecai survives as he show himself popping out of the water holding on big piece of the shredded boat cannon. He looks at Hokmuto heading to the two.

Mordo: No. I failed.

FP: Where almost there Finn. Just...

Then she was terrified and surprised that they're are confronted from the giant monstrous Akrid close in feet.

FP: Oh no.

The monster grudgingly looked at them for what they did to her offspring.

Finn: F-Flame...

FP: Finn I'm sorry. And I do love you more than a friend.

Finn: M-Me too.

They both gently hugged as they are prepared to be sacrificed. Hokmuto is about to spit her deadly venom at both of them, but suddenly she feel her neck bitten by something behind her. Flame Princess and Finn looked curious of what happen. But now they know. Godzilla, who survived the crumbled huge building, bites her neck and turn face to face. He grabbed her in the neck while he torn her arms off of her like he did with Skymuto. She tried to shriek in pain but Godzilla's hand strongly chokes her throat. He even stab his claws into three of her eyes at her side of the face, letting that orange blood out her. He even opens her mouth and then... He shoot atomic fire into her mouth, to the throat and her whole inside body, burning her from the inside. Her head is melting off of her body as Godzilla holds her head. Her body covered in blue fire as her blood turns blue and her exoskeleton melted down into the ocean. After that Godzilla releases an epic victorious roar at the sky as he won the battle and the hunt. He drops her head into the ocean as there are no Muto Akrid species exist anymore. Flame Princess sigh in relief. Godzilla slowly walk out of the ocean as he looked badly injured from Skymuto. Finn has became unconscious as he fell down to the floor.

FP: Finn!

Before he closed his eyes, he sees Godzilla collapsing down to the rumble of this city.

Finn: G-Gojira.

Then he fainted. Flame Princess tearfully tried to wake him up.

FP: Finn? Finn! FINN!

_**Will Finn make out alive? Is Godzilla dead? Did Nicole and the other citizens survived from the huge building that crumbled them? Did our other heroes survived from the wrath of Hokmuto before she died from Godzilla?**_

_**Next Last page Coming!**_


	16. Back to the Ocean Secrets coming?

6:48 A

es, he sees darkness as he hears a heart beater. He feels someone holding his hand. When he opens his own eyes, he sees blurry visions of the image. One very bright as fire is closer to him. When the blurry figure became clear, reveals to be Flame Princess with lava tears on her face hope he will make it.

Finn: Flame Princess?

FP: Finn!

She hugged him tightly as she cries for joy. Everyone was happy and relived for Finn that he is alive.

Pops: Oh Jolly good show! He's alive!

Rigby: Dude! We thought you were dead man.

Finn: Well I been through worse. So the battle is over right?

Mordo: Yep. Were all okay, but we almost lost a hundred soldiers and warriors.

Benson: And they are checking the city to rescue the remaining survivors.

Then Gumball and Penny came in to check on Finn.

Gumball: Finn!

Finn: He Gumball. Good to see you okay. I still remember that you saved your girl.

Penny hug and kiss Gumball after Finn reminds them that. Making Gumball blush proudly.

Finn: So were's Skips and Garnet?

Pearl: They checking on corpse of Godzilla.

Meanwhile in a destroyed city, Godzilla's dusty body was seen on the rubble, scavenging by seagulls flying around. The politician crew scattered every place to find every survivor. Skips and Garnet were seen to look at the corpse of the beast.

Reporter: Hello Everybody! There was a colossal battle between fire breathing dinosaurs and giant bug monsters yesterday! This atomic dinosaur aka Godzilla has won the battle against his opponents name Skymuto and Hokmuto and their army of their offspring. But after that he died from huge injuries. But lucky the battle is already over with all monsters dead.

Meanwhile in a huge indoor arena, our heroes headed their and see thousands of people of Elmore safe and sound. They even see CJ, Eileen, Darwin, Anais, and Gumball's many friends. They were all very happy to see each other.

Gumball: Guys!

Darwin: Gumball! Penny!

Gumball hugs Darwin and Anais joyful.

Anais: I knew you will be okay!

Darwin: I heard that you got captured by those giant bugs.

Gumball: Yea I been there. But thanks to Finn here, he saves my life.

Kids: Whoa!

Finn: Hey guys.

The elmore kids gave a cheer to him. Mordecai embraces CJ as does Rigby embraces Eileen. Muscle Man, High Fives, and Benson feel upset about missing their loved ones from the past.

MM: Well, I wish Starla was here.

Starla: And it comes true sweetie.

MM: Starla?

They see a girl looked like the female version of Muscle Man named Starla along with a two female human. The blue hair girl named Celia and the blonde one named Audrey. Three Boys embraced the girls.

Benson: How did you...

Tech: I brought them here.

They see a green techie elf with a mechanical arm named Techmo.

Fives: Techmo?!

Techmo: When our time was in a battle with a dangerous larva a thousand years ago, I brought some of your loved ones who begging to help. Sorry we took so long. I mean we teleport to a different place until we heard the news about a chaotic battle in this city.

Audrey: Were glad that you boys were okay.

Starla: I am very glad for you Mitch.

MM: I knew you gonna say that.

They both smooched each other as most people were grossed out about it.

Techmo: So were's Skips?

Steven: He and Garnet were checking Godzilla's dead body.

Techmo: Godzilla, Dead? But that's impossible.

Ame: Well he made a tough fight with Muto Akrid uglys.

Back with Skips and Garnet, who are still looking at Godzilla's corpse, the general of flames appear to them.

Fprince: Well, there goes your alpha predator.

Skips: And to think he could survive.

Suddenly they see and hear him breathing loudly. Everyone was surprised about that. The creature opens his eyes, revealing that he is alive. Skips was very surprised and impressed that is true about Godzilla a immortal legend. Meanwhile the gang were happy to see each other, they see a few survivors entering the arena. The watterson kids were tearfully astonished that they see their parents alive. Nicole sees Gumball okay and she ran to him and tearfully hugged him.

Nicole: Oh my baby! I so worried!

Richard: Kids!

The watterson family hugged each other. Penny and her family came to see them.

Penny's dad: Hey Gumball.

Gumball: Yea.

Penny's dad: Penny told me what happened. You did a find job for saving my little girl's life. How about come visit at our place anytime. Son in law.

Gumball: I love that!

Finn: Well Gumball you got yourself a girl.

FP: And so are you Finn.

Finn: What?

He turns around behind him and Flame Princess kissed him on the lips. That surprised Finn and most of the gang.

Finn: Flame Princess?! I though...

FP: I know. But since Jake isn't around any more, you think that I can stay with you.

Finn: Uh of course. What about your kingdom?

FP: No worries. I'll tell CB for a new promotion when we get back.

Finn: Cool!

They both hugged as they got back together again.

Marcy: Wait. Aren't you supposed to exploded when you kiss Finn.

FP: No its because of the poison that Ursula tricked me few months ago. My matrix died out from it, permanently.

PB: And the only cure for unstable magma cores.

Steven: Um guys. You probably wanna look at the big TV.

Steven points out at the screen show, showing Godzilla standing on his feet, leaving the city. The whole gang along with everybody in the arena happily cheered for him for destroying the Muto Akrid monster that infested Elmore. The reporter states him as _**The King of the Monsters has become the Savior of our City!**_

FP: He really is a great hero.

Finn: Yea he really is.

Mordo: Not to mention as a guardian of this world.

MM: Good point bro! You know who else is a guardian of this planet... MY MOM!

Everyone actually laugh about it. Outside, Godzilla wounds disappeared from atomic regeneration. Everyone outside watched him leaving.

Garnet: Looks like we were right about him as a guardian.

Skips: Yep. An immortal legendary titan. Always fights any threat to this world.

He smiles at Godzilla as the mighty colossus gave his last roar. He slowly dives into underwater with his dorsal spikes shown at the surface. For a moment they disappeared into the ocean as now the ocean became silently in peace.

_**The One called Gojira will always defend us. THE END.**_

* * *

8:00 AM

Location:Unknown

In a dark room filled with camera screens of Godzilla and Muto creatures. A strange human sitting in his chair looking at them. His servant came in with information.

Servant: Sir, they found the information about the giant reptile.

?: Good. Let me see.

He looks at the information of Godzilla.

?: Hmm. Very interesting. Let see if its stronger than our experiments.

The camera screens shows many giant different monstrous creatures in huge domes, pens, and cages they kept in.


End file.
